Dilema
by Katydg
Summary: Naruto no sabe cómo declararle su amor a Hinata y buscará ayuda para poder hacerlo. Es mi primer one shot espero le den una oportunidad.


**Hola a todos...**

 **Este es un pequeño one shot que escribi hace un tiempo por sugerencia de una amiga y hoy me animo a subirla porque es cumpleaños de dicha persona, además siempre quise que se mostrará un poco del romance entre Naruto y Hinata...**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un one shot y también la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber para más adelante subir otras historias.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

-¡Hey Hinata! -saludó Sakura desde el otro extremo de la calle.

La chica de ojos aperlados detuvo su caminar y se volvió lentamente.

-Sakura-san… -saludó con una reverencia.

-Oh vamos, cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes la formalidad a un lado…

-lo siento…

-No importa. -dijo la pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Las chicas y yo nos reuniremos para tomar el desayuno, así que pensé que te gustaría venir…

-N… no quisiera interferir con sus planes…

-¿pero qué dices? A las chicas les encantará que vengas… hace tiempo que no nos reunimos.

-E… esta bien. -accedió la tímida chica.

Hicieron el recorrido hacia el restaurante en completo silencio… Sakura tenía curiosidad y quería hacerle muchas preguntas a la ojiperla, pero no lo hizo, pues mientras caminaban notó que un aura de tristeza rodeaba a la chica.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la reunión, Ino ya estaba allí…

-¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde frentona? -gritó Ino.

-Lo siento… es mi culpa… -dijo Hinata apenada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Que alegría! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos… tienes que contarnos como va ese noviazgo tuyo…

Hinata enrojeció sin remedio.

-Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos, Tenten no debe tardar en venir… -dijo Sakura.

-Espero que Lee no exagere con la práctica como siempre. -dijo Ino.

El camarero las atendió enseguida, y justo cuando llevaba los pedidos, una Tenten muy cansada entró al restaurante.

-Ese Lee… -en cuanto me recupere lo mataré… -dijo, pero lo olvidó al ver a Hinata.

-¡Que sorpresa! -le dijo, y la envolvió en un abrazo. -Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿dónde te has metido?

-Creo que es obvio… -respondió Sakura.

-Oigan miren a ese chico, es lindo ¿no es así? -dijo Ino.

-¿Es que acaso no te es suficiente con Sai?

-dijo Tenten.

Ino se puso muy colorada… Sai y yo… somos buenos amigos. -dijo.

-Choji no dice lo mismo… él asegura que los vio tomados de la mano paseando por la plaza…

-Ese boca floja… -dijo Ino furiosa, causando que las demás chicas rieran con ganas.

-Dime Sakura… has… ¿sabido algo de Sasuke?

La pelirrosa se quedo pensativa, con la mirada perdida, y es que sólo la mención de su nombre la hacía entrar en ese estado de permanente melancolía, preguntándose hasta cuándo Sasuke regresaría por fin a la aldea…

-No… -dijo finalmente y suspiró.

-Lo siento tanto… -murmuró Hinata.

Y… hablando de amores… Cuéntanos ¿cómo va tu relación con Naruto? -dijo Tenten…

Hinata no pudo evitar que un sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas, y es que aunque habían pasado algunos meses desde el comienzo de su relación aún no podía creer que Naruto… el chico que había amado desde siempre fuera ahora su novio…

Tan solo de pensar en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos…

Pero de pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo? -preguntó Sakura al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Eh… no… claro que no…

-Puedes contarnos lo que sea. -dijo Ino, y las demás la secundaron.

-Es… últimamente Naruto kun está muy raro… hemos salido poco y cuando le pregunto qué sucede, evade el tema…

-Tal… tal vez él se ha dado cuenta de que soy poca cosa para él. -dijo, mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, preocupadas.

-Seguro que es la presión del trabajo...he escuchado que Kakashi lo trae de misión en misión. -dijo Tenten para aligerar el ambiente y hacer sentir mejor a Hinata.

Eso era verdad… de hecho él le

había mencionado que iría a la oficina del hokage esa misma mañana.

* * *

-¿Me estás escuchando Naruto? -dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio.

-Sí, claro… la Mizukage solicita nuestro apoyo para supervisar los entrenamientos de la nueva academia ninja...

-Bueno eso es todo… puedes retirarte…

-Kakashi sensei… hay… algo que quisiera preguntarle…

-Claro… contestaré todas tus dudas acerca de la misión…

-No es…

-Adelante…

-No, no es nada… -dijo Naruto y salió del lugar dejando a Kakashi muy confuso.

Naruto caminó rumbo a su departamento… tenía que resolverlo… ¿Cómo hablaría con Hinata?

-¡Hey Naruto! -escuchó decir… y al voltear se encontró con Sai…

Por supuesto… seguro que Sai podría ayudarle… -pensó.

-Hey Sai, ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-¿si?

-Pues claro… hace tiempo que no nos vemos, quizá deberíamos ir a comer un poco de ramen…

Sai lo miró como si estuviese loco… Naruto nunca lo había tratado de aquella forma tan extraña.

-Tú no eres Naruto… -dijo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-No seas idiota… por supuesto que soy yo… suéltame…

-No… Naruto jamás actuaría como lo haces tú…

-Ya me rindo… -dijo levantando las manos.

-Lo cierto es… sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Sai lo soltó al escuchar esa declaración.

-Bien, entonces vamos… ¿qué necesitas?

-Bien, verás… tú siempre traes encima todos esos libros de cómo hacer las cosas ¿no es cierto?

-No me digas que estás pensando en… porque si es así tal vez deberías consultar al hokage…

-lo intenté pero…

-Espera un minuto, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

-Así que tú… quieres conseguir el icha icha paradise del hokage para hacer cosas pervertidas con Hinata...

Naruto se sonrojó.

-cállate, por… por supuesto que no… -dijo el rubio, aunque por supuesto su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo… cada vez que ella estaba cerca sentía ganas de acariciar con sus labios cada rincón de esa piel de porcelana y...

-¿Ah no? Y entonces por qué quieres el ejemplar de Kakashi… -dijo Sai sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no quiero ningún libro…

Sai se rascó la cabeza… Las emociones eran tan complejas…

-No, no… no estás entendiendo… Necesito hablar con Hinata acerca de… bueno de algo importante… pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

-No será que después de todo lo que pasó, ahora estás buscando la manera de deshacerte de ella…

-¡Sai! -gritó Naruto desesperado. ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Sai llevó a Naruto hasta el departamento que ocupaba.

El rubio nunca había estado allí y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad…

La habitación estaba muy ordenada y pulcra… demasiado para lo que acostumbraba Naruto, pues a pesar de que ya no era el desordenado de antaño, tampoco era extremista, pero Sai… él estaba en otra liga…

-Pasa por favor. -le dijo señalándole la pequeña sala.

-Bien veamos… -dijo el chico mientras entraba en su habitación

Naruto observó cada detalle de la casa de su compañero y se percató de que el muchacho había hecho un dibujo del equipo 7, incluido Sasuke... Aquel descubrimiento enterneció a Naruto.

Paseó sus ojos por la ordenada sala y se dio cuenta de que el chico dibujante trabajaba en un nuevo lienzo que permanecía cubierto por una sábana, su curiosidad fue tan grande que sin querer lo destapó…

-Estos son todos… -dijo entrando con al menos veinte libros distintos.

-Vaya… no sabía que tú…

Sai se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Naruto había descubierto su secreto...

Era la primera vez que Naruto lo veía sonrojarse.

-Bueno yo… eso es…

-Y… aquí hay varias ligas para el cabello… no me digas que son de… ¿Ino chan ha estado aquí?

-Ya Naruto, centrémonos…

-Sí, lo sé… es que nunca pensé que tú… que Ino… -dijo perdiendo todo interés en los libros.

-Dime Sai… ¿Qué te impulsó a pintar eso?

Es... complicado… -dijo Sai mirando la pintura que había hecho de la chica rubia.

No entiendo que me sucede… sólo… no sé...me gusta estar con ella…

Naruto reflexionó… Eso era justo lo que a él le pasaba… cuando estaba con Hinata todo a su alrededor parecía esfumarse y no existía nada más… y entre más tiempo pasaba junto a ella deseaba más y más, ya no podía conformarse con las citas y las visitas… deseaba tenerla consigo todo el tiempo… el problema es que no hallaba cómo decírselo.

Toda su vida había estado sólo… sin el amor de sus padres, de una familia que lo cobijara, así que expresar sentimientos no era precisamente sencillo para él… además quería que el momento en que se lo dijera finalmente fuera especial, Hinata merecía algo espectacular…

-Estás actuando muy raro… ¿sabes?

-Es que yo… verás… Han pasado varios meses desde que Hinata y yo… ya sabes… Y yo… he estado buscando una forma para poder demostrarle que quiero estar a su lado para siempre pero… cada vez que lo intento, las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta.

-Naruto acaso tú… ¿estás pensando en pedirle matrimonio? -preguntó Sai, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara fijamente, pues hasta entonces no se había atrevido a plantearselo de esa forma…

-Eso… eso suena complicado… -dijo Sai rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como lo hacía siempre.

Naruto se molestó por la reacción del chico.

-Quizá no logro entenderlo pero, lo que debas decirle debe venir de tu interior. -dijo.

-como ese cuadro… - dijo hablando con seriedad… lo hice después de nuestra primera cita... con la idea de hacerle saber a Ino lo que no soy capaz de expresar… Claro que yo…. No soy experto en las emociones...

-Ya entiendo… quizá si le pintó un cuadro a Hinata pueda expresarle finalmente esto que siento…

-Oye… ¿Puedes enseñarme a pintar?

-Cla… Claro… sólo concéntrate en lo que sientes cuándo estás con ella y sabrás que dibujar.

Naruto pasó toda la tarde tratando de lograr algo, pero lo cierto es que todo resultó un fracaso y al final se rindió… -¿por qué todo se complicaba cuando se trataba de chicas? Se preguntó mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha, luego recordó que ese día no había ido a visitar a Hinata y corrió, quizá si se apresuraba, aún podía darle las buenas noches, pues su padre era muy estricto con los horarios de sus visitas.

Sin embargo al llegar vio que todas las luces de la enorme casa estaban ya apagadas…

Pensó en infiltrarse y escalar hasta su ventana como lo había hecho otras veces, pero no quiso importunarla, además aún no tenía claro lo que quería decirle…

Ya en su apartamento se dispuso a descansar, pero sus pensamientos no se lo permitieron.

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco? -le dijo Kurama en un tono que dejaba claro que estaba irritado.

-Lo siento yo…

-Te mostraré algo que tal vez pueda ayudarte. -¡Oh gracias Kurama!

-solo quiero que me dejes descansar de una buena vez. -se quejó el zorro.

Naruto se concentró y dejó que Kurama tomara el control, y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Hinata no logró pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Naruto no había acudido a visitarla, ni siquiera para desearle buenas noches como había hecho en otras ocasiones…

Le dolía aceptarlo, pero seguramente Naruto estaba pensando en la forma de decirle que todo había terminado sin lastimar sus sentimientos.

Pero sería valiente por una vez y lo dejaría ir... lo haría con tal de verlo feliz, aunque eso significara verlo al lado de otra...

-¡Oneesan! -grito Hanabi.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi?

\- Esta mañana muy temprano, Naruto San estuvo reunido con papá… ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-Naruto kun… estuvo… aquí…

-¿acaso estás sorda? Anda ya, dime que se traen entre manos…

-En realidad… no lo sé… -admitió Hinata.

-Pero es tu novio… deberías saberlo.

-Pues no es así… -dijo ella intentando disimular su sorpresa y tristeza.

-Hinata sama, su padre desea verla. -dijo una de las muchachas al servicio de la familia.

-voy enseguida…

* * *

Después de su entrevista con Hiashi Hyuga, Naruto se dirigió a la oficina del hokage, pues necesitaba pedir su autorización para lo que planeaba hacer.

Por último pasó por la florería Yamanaka y se dirigió al cementerio.

Allí de pie frente a la tumba de sus padres, les agradeció infinitamente el amor que le brindaban aún cuándo no estaban físicamente con él y prometió que la próxima vez les visitaría con Hinata para que pudieran conocerla, pues estaba seguro que de alguna manera ellos podían observarlo.

También aprovechó para hacer una visita al sepulcro de Neji, aunque sonaba raro, también deseaba tener su aprobación.

Por último, pero no menos importante, visitó la tumba simbólica que Tsunade había mandado construir a Jiraiya, puesto que su cuerpo no había sido hallado...

Luego de su larga estancia en el cementerio, volvió a su departamento, puesto que aún tenía varias cosas por hacer…

-Pensé que después de mostrarte cómo fue que Minato le propuso matrimonio a tu madre por fin quitarías esa sonrisa bobalicona de tu cara y me dejarías dormir. -dijo Kurama de repente.

-Lo sé... y lo siento… es que... estoy nervioso…

Pero te prometo que te compensaré… De veras… -le dijo con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba.

Kurama le mostró sus afilados dientes, pero Naruto ni se inmutó, sabía que esa era la forma en la que el zorro le mostraba su aprecio.

* * *

Hinata salió de su casa, su padre le había dicho que el hokage había solicitado su presencia, ella quiso preguntarle si de verdad se había reunido con Naruto, pero aquel hombre siempre la intimidaba, su mirada fría e indiferente siempre causaban el mismo efecto en ella, razón por la cual hasta entonces no había sido capaz de superar su extrema timidez, aunque había avanzado gracias a Naruto pero… luego sacudió la cabeza, por ahora no podía permitirse pensar en ello, y se dirigió a la torre del hokage.

Tuvo que esperar por espacio de media hora, pero era importante completar la tarea que su padre le había encomendado.

-Hokage sama, mi padre me ha informado de deseaba verme...

-Hinata… que bueno que llegas… hay una misión que me gustaría que tomaras en tus manos… -dijo, siendo directo como siempre.

-¿una misión? P… pero Kiba kun y Shino kun están en otra misión…

-Esta será una misión muy sencilla, se trata de hallar cinco cofres escondidos por toda la aldea… comprenderás que por la naturaleza de la misión eres la kunoichi perfecta para el trabajo, después de reunir todos los cofres, deberás ir al monte de los rostros hokage… allí te encontrarás con el cliente…

A Hinata le pareció una petición muy rara, pero al fin y al cabo eran los clientes quienes pactaban las condiciones de cada misión.

Hinata asintió, tomó el mapa que el hokage le entregó y se dispuso a comenzar la búsqueda, según el mapa, el primer objeto estaba en el sótano de la academia ninja, así que se dirigió allá, con la ayuda de su byakugan, no le fue difícil hallar su objetivo, luego se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento por el segundo objeto, la tercera parada fue en ichiraku.

-Hinata San… ¡qué sorpresa! -dijo Teuchi.

-Creí que Naruto estaba en una misión…

-Eh… sí… yo… estoy aquí por una misión…

-¿una misión?

-Sí, verá… estoy reuniendo una serie de cofres y según mi mapa, uno de ellos se encuentra aquí mismo. -le dijo señalándole el mapa.

-Vaya… es cierto… ahora que lo mencionas… en la cocina vi un extraño cofre…

-¡Ayame! -llamó el hombre y la muchacha apareció de inmediato.

-¿qué sucede padre? -¡Hinata San! Exclamó la chica…

-Ayame… Hinata San está en busca de…

-Oh, sí, lo sé… aquí está. -dijo, y le entregó otro cofre idéntico a los que ya tenía, aunque éste era más pesado que los anteriores.

-¿c… cómo sabes que?

-bueno… eso es algo que no puedo revelar...

Hinata dio las gracias y se fue, mientras se preguntaba por qué Ayame sabía lo que estaba buscando…

El cuarto objeto fue más difícil de recuperar…

Esté estaba en el fondo de una laguna…

En aquel momento se sintió agradecida con su hermana, pues le había sugerido llevar un cambio de ropa por si se encontraba con Naruto… aunque su agradecimiento desapareció cuando vio que su pequeña hermanita le había puesto un vestido un tanto revelador…

No podía andar por ahí con un vestido como ese, pero no tenía otra opción.

Se sumergió en el lago y pronto recuperó el cuarto cofre.

Revisó su mapa para verificar la posición del último paquete y… Esto tiene que ser una broma… -pensó...

El siguiente punto era... su propia casa… pensó en aprovechar para cambiarse de ropa y para regañar a Hanabi por haberle escogido semejante ropa, pero al llegar a casa se topó con que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en su patio…

-¿Qué… qué sucede? -preguntó a Kiba que había ido a su encuentro.

-creí que estaban en una misión…

-Así era… pero volvimos a la aldea antes de lo previsto.

-me alegro mucho pero…

-Hinata, ven pronto… -le dijo Sakura y la condujo al centro del patio donde todos estaban reunidos, entonces lo vio…

Parado justo en el medio, estaba Naruto…

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente como hacía cada vez que él estaba cerca… sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos… y es que Naruto se había arrodillado frente a ella y había sacado una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta… a propósito de ello… Él no estaba vistiendo su habitual camisa negra…

-Hinata… ¿serías mi esposa? -preguntó él.

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos…

-¿Hinata? -Dijo Naruto preocupado… ya que la última vez que había confesado sus sentimientos las cosas habían salido mal…

Hinata se dio cuenta entonces de que él aún esperaba por su respuesta.

-¡sí! -dijo en un tono de voz mucho más alto de lo que acostumbraba, luego, ayudó a Naruto a incorporarse y para sorpresa de todos, lo besó…

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja por su compromiso, incluso Hiashi se mostró contento y brindó por el futuro matrimonio de su hija.

De pronto Hinata se puso sería.

-¿sucede algo? -preguntó Naruto, preocupado de que ella hubiera cambiado de parecer.

-Yo… creí que tú… querías terminar…

-¿terminar? Porque demonios iba yo a querer… pero se interrumpió al ver un gesto de tristeza en el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

-los últimos días estuviste tan raro y yo… creí que finalmente te habías dado cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy…

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca… -la regañó.

-Tú… eres tan hermosa y tan gentil y yo… sólo soy un tonto que siempre quiso la aceptación de los demás sin darse cuenta de que siempre hubo alguien que me aceptó incluso cuando era un don nadie… soy yo quién aún no puede creerse merecedor de una recompensa así… -dijo él haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Entonces recordó que estaba en medio de una misión.

-Yo… debo irme… -dijo.

-¿irte? Pero... ¿por qué?

-Yo… estoy en una misión… El hokage… pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto le sonreía con diversión y se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo.

-¿quieres decir que me pasé toda la tarde buscando objetos para nada?

-No es así… -le dijo él mientras le quitaba su mochila y sacaba los cofres que ella había recolectado.

Los abrió uno a uno…

Éste es el lápiz que me prestaste en los exámenes chunnin. -le dijo, mientras le mostraba aquel objeto, y agradeció otra vez a Kurama por mostrarle sus propios recuerdos.

El segundo fue un frasco de ungüento, mismo que también le había dado en la misma época del lápiz.

El tercero fue una fotografía de los dos en el ramen de Ichiraku en su primera cita…

Hinata sonrió al recordar ese día…

Naruto había insistido en que fueran a comer, pero todo en los restaurantes era demasiado caro, pensó en ser ella quien pagara los gastos, pero sabía que eso lo haría sentir mal, así que decidió usar su byakugan y al comprobar que no contaba con demasiado dinero insistió para que la llevara a ichiraku… después de todo no importaba donde estuviera, siempre que fuera con él...

Después estaba un broche para el cabello…

Ella recordaba haberlo usado la primera vez que fueron a un baile juntos… Fue el festival de primavera, Kakashi pensó que era una buena idea organizar una fiesta o algo parecido, entonces Ino se había ofrecido para organizarlo todo y les había pedido a ella y a Naruto ser la pareja que abriera el baile... Hanabi había insistido en que debía vestirse más a la moda, y le escogió un vestido rojo muy llamativo, también le había hecho un extravagante peinado… al final ella había terminado por desesperarse luchando por tener el cabello en su lugar… entonces Naruto con suma paciencia la había ayudado a soltar su cabello… diciéndole que así era más hermoso.

Por último estaba la bufanda destrozada que ella le había dado durante la batalla con Toneri…

-Son… nuestros recuerdos… -susurró ella.

-Pensé que te gustaría verlos… además quería que esto fuera especial… pero… nunca quise que hacer que te angustiaras…

-Esto… es perfecto… siempre Soñé con algo así.

En adelante... Te prometo que construiremos más recuerdos juntos… ¡de verás!

-le dijo, mientras la miraba fijamente para luego volver a besarla.

 **FIN**


End file.
